Caught in the Middle
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Eight months Garmadon's turn. T because of angsty stuff... REALLY sad...


**Okay so warning... angsty... ness... stuff... why did I write this? Oh yea... because Misako needs more love and... I wanted to challenge myself too with uh... description... emotional stuff... yeaaaaaa... just uh... just read it guys...**

* * *

_Pregnant._

Misako sat frozen coming to except the truth. She was forty-four years old, and very much alone. She hated leaving the apartment even for work. She hid herself away most of the time from those who knew her. The last thing she wanted was for people who she knew and worked with questioning her.

She was not too long after eight months and was suffering every bit of it. She jumped at the sound of the lightning crackles. June gloom… fitting of her mood. She stood up and walked to the window and put her left her hand on the freezing glass. She jerked as the baby kicked and she lowered her hand to the spot where the baby had hit.

"This is your fault you know… every bit of it," Misako whispered looking out. "You gave into the venom…" she shut her eyes. "We could have been happy… we could have _everything_ if you just fought it… you were weak… an emotional wreck _all the freaking time_. Are you happy now? You left me so alone… I couldn't take care of a four year old and now I'm just about to give birth!"

She clenched her teeth and fought back crying. "It's a girl by the way… I guess we did have an even amount after all… just like you wanted… What would people think of me? Alone with a new born… what would they think about you? I hope you know what you did to me…" She breathed as it poured outside, "I'm hurting… you broke my heart when you left… If you rule the Underworld than why can't you bend the rules and change it!?"

She choked on her tears then took her glasses off to wipe her eyes better. She sat back down on the small bed and put her fogged up glasses on her night table. "I know I should calm down… this isn't good for my baby… no… she's _our _baby… you had a responsibility and you abandoned it… you always gave in to your selfishness though… you wouldn't care about the baby even if you knew I was pregnant…"

She was laying back on the cold comforter and laid sideways, and pulled the long sleeves of her light purple shirt down to cover the palms of her hands. She rarely turned on the heat. She welcomed the cold. She sniveled as she remembered the freezing nights when they'd lose the power… they'd sit together and cuddle the whole night.

She missed his body next to hers in bed and the passionate love they shared. "I know you were devastated when the skeletons took our kids from us… but you weren't there when I was heavily pregnant with Lloyd… I mean you helped when I went into labor but all you wanted to do was lie down and die! Life goes on! I know we were never the most fortunate people… but… I always said it could be worse…" she wiped her eye, "Well… I guess I was right… it got worse… we hit rock bottom and now look at where we are!"

She huddled and wrapped her arms around herself, "I don't know what to do without you… I haven't seen Lloyd since you left us… he misses you… he loves you… but he doesn't understand… he doesn't know that you are the king of darkness… at least I know he will never say a bad word about you… I just know it…"

She sat up and felt a chill over her body. "I knew you were trouble… my dad warned me… your dad warned me… _Wu _warned me… my gosh; you yourself even did!" She felt herself getting light headed. "I don't know why I loved you… I constantly ignored my reasons why… I want to die… I want to be selfish like you and die!"

She stood up once again and slowly walked around her small bedroom. "I don't eat… I don't sleep… it's so hard to do this without you, ya know…"

She stared at the floor and swallowed, feeling a pang of guilt, "I shouldn't have said you wouldn't care… you always talked about how you'd spoil our girls… you wanted to have another girl… you liked the name Willow… because of the tree that grew outside my house… where we shared out first kiss… and the tree where our names were engraved in the one in the courtyard of the monastery…"

She looked at the end of the bed and picked up the deep red scarf. "You knew I loved red… even though you liked me in green… you bought this for our first anniversary… I wanted so badly to throw this away when you left… but I just can't… this is all I have left of you," she held it close to her chest and buried her face in the soft fabric. "It even smells like you…"

She felt more pounding of their daughter inside her womb. "I know you hear me talking harshly of your daddy," she stroked her stomach. "You know mommy is in pain… Willow… I know it's hurting you… I'm sorry… but I'm very lonely… I know I always have you to talk to but what's going to happen in a month?" She felt the active child move. "I was wrong; you're daddy would be in tears if he found out you were here… a big smile on his face… just like…" she stopped herself.

"Just like Derren… and Aaron, and Yasmin and Violet…" she hiccupped, "And Lloyd…" she hung her head. "Garmadon… I remember when you made fun of the fact I wanted his middle name to be Montgomery…" she almost laughed at the thought. "And you started a paint war in the nursery with Aaron and the twins…"

She rubbed her shoulders through the soft, thin fabric. "Where did all of the time go?" she sighed. She opened a drawer to find old photos. They were happy… nothing was wrong in their perfect little world. She felt as if she could feel his blackened arms hold her like the night he left. "Oh why do I bother talking to nothing!?" she growled wanting to shred the pictures to pieces.

She clenched her teeth and slammed the drawer shut, forgetting she ever opened it. Her daughter abruptly kicked her. She stopped herself though in mid stride. What she do when Willow is born?

She suddenly felt her stomach sour. What if she couldn't keep her after all? She couldn't do it… she couldn't care for a newborn. Not all by herself. She looked down before continuing to walk. She knew she couldn't just wait and do nothing until the last minute… right? "I don't want to be alone… but I don't want to run to Wu".

She was caught in the middle of this horrible mess.

**I regret nothing... haven't you guys realized that by now? Lol... hehe... I was in a sad mood... I admit it... so I always wanted to do something and this was GONNA be a part in my deleted scenes thing but this good enough to stand on it's own... I think... I guess I'll let you judge this...**

**This has been in the works for a very long time... and then I came up with Willow and I was like "Now I HAVE to do this with her pregnant with Willow"**

**So... that's it... I think... I need to write way more important things...**

**Thanks for reading this depressing story! :D**

**~Mar**


End file.
